Utena: The most unexpected thing
by shanejayell
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Arisugawa Juri finds an unexpected new love...
1. Prologue

Revolutionary Girl Utena: The most unexpected thing... Prologue: The Wedding  
  
The chapel was just on the edge of the city, not far from where Ohtori Academy itself stood. Designed in a more ancient style than the modern buildings of the city around it, the church rose up majestically, the stained glass windows designed with ancient images of saints and angels. Cars were lined up outside, and the exterior was draped with festive garlands, a colorful celebration of what was soon going to be happening just inside.  
  
Through the main doors, along the side of the packed main hall, there was the rectory, this time pressed into service as a waiting room where Arisugawa Juri paced back and forth restlessly, much to Utena's amusement.  
  
"What's taking so long?" Juri groused, running a hand through her long orange hair.  
  
Utena smiled up at her reassuringly as the pink haired woman in black said, "Don't worry so much, Juri, I'm sure they'll finish setting up soon."  
  
Juri glared at the calmly smiling Utena, then she suddenly froze as a thought occured to her. "You remembered the rings, didn't you?!" Juri demanded, a bit white around the eyes. Utena reached into her pocket and pulled out two ring boxes. Casually popping them open she revealed two white-gold rings glittered on black velvet. "Thanks," Juri sighed.  
  
"Just like the three other times that you asked." Utena replied teasingly.  
  
Juri blushed just a bit, and resumed pacing the rectory in her tuxedo and tails. She felt a bit relieved that she had decided to skip the top hat, at least. As Juri walked she was unaware of how striking of a figure she made, the rainbow light shining in from the stained glass windows washing across her black garbed form.  
  
Utena certainly noticed it though, feeling just a bit of regret about how things had gone between them, years ago. "You know," Utena quietly commented, "I have to admit that I was kind of worried when you two first got involved." She smiled at Juri's expression, "But you've both matured a lot. I think you will be very happy together."  
  
Just then, Miki stuck his head into the room, the blue haired young man looking impish even dressed in his suit. "The sacrificial altar is ready, you can bring the victim in!" he said with a grin. "Remember, don't let her run away, it ruins the timing!"  
  
Juri shot him a fierce glare of his very own, then they all headed in. Juri took her place up in front of the altar, Utena standing behind her as her best man and Miki officiating in his role as a judge. A few moments later, and the wedding march began.  
  
Juri watched the small, veiled figure slowly makee her way up the aisle, moving smoothly and with grace towards them. Finally she reached Juri's side, and it took a;ll the former duelist's will not to kake her small hand in hers. The ceremony was a complete blur to her, but a few things stuck in Juri's mind; both Touga and Nanami's tears, Saionji's bitter presence, the tears of family and their many friends. And the comforting presence of the veiled figure standing beside her.  
  
At long last Juri heard the words she had so long waited to hear as Miki quietly said, "You may kiss the brides!"  
  
With slightly trembling hands, Juri took the edge of the veil in her hands and flipped it up smoothly. Leaning forward, she took Shinobara Wakaba's beaming face into her hands and kissed her long and hard. Hand in hand the two rushed down the aisle, even as the ladies gathered in the aisle just behind them. Taking her bouquet of red roses Wakaba closed her eyes, turned her back and then tossed it over her shoulder.  
  
"What the hell?!" Utena gasped in surprise as the bouquet dropped right into her hands  
  
Anthy smiled up at her, leaning in close to Utena. "Maybe we should arange for another wedding, Utena-sama?" she whispered in Utena's ear.  
  
Juri laughed as she heard that, then they reached the curb where Juri's classic roadster was waiting for them. As she handed Wakaba in, Juri smiled a soft,very private smile. Sometimes, she still couldn't believe how they had got together... 


	2. One

Revolutionary Girl Utena: The most unexpected thing... Part One  
  
"You slept with HIM?!" a clearly shocked Juri asked her, standing in her lover's messy dorm room at Ohtori academy.  
  
Shiori merely looked sullen, not answering her.  
  
Juri found herself slumping up against the door. She hadn't really wanted to believe it, but now she knew that it really was true. "You slept with him," she repeated it with a sick sounding voice, "while you were sleeping with me."  
  
"Juri," the violet haired Shiori looked up at Juri entreatingly, "you don't understand..."  
  
Juri looked down at the beautiful girl and felt her heart breaking. "It's over, Shiori," Juri said, her voice breaking. "Don't come see me, don't talk to me. You make me sick."  
  
With that, Juri turned and quickly left, slamming the door shut behind her. She didn't trust what she might do if she stayed. She made her way down the halls, hurrying toward her rooms. She just wanted to be alone.  
  
Fate had other ideas.  
  
Coming around the corner, rushing, Juri slammed into a smaller figure, sending her sprawling to the ground. "Watch where you're going!" she barked angrily at the girl.  
  
"You're the one who ran into me!" the other girl snapped back angrily, scrambling on the floor for her fallen books.  
  
Juri was so stunned over getting any back talk that she actually bent to help the younger girl with her books. She found herself looking over the slim girl as they worked, and was struck by the girl's spirit and style.  
  
"Who are you?" Juri finally asked as the girl rose to leave. She took a few steps away then turned and gave Juri a sunny smile.  
  
"Shinobara Wakaba," she answered her, "and I know you're Asirugawa Juri, captain of the Fencing Team." As she said the last, her eyes shone with simple admiration. Quite suddenly she blushed and then hurried off.  
  
"Shinobara Wakaba," Juri murmured to herself thoughtfully.  
  
The next day came, as much as Juri didn't want it too. She tried to keep busy, maintaining her usually exhausting workload. Still, it couldn't keep her mind off Shiori. The library was quiet that afternoon, and she came up behind Miki almost silently.  
  
"Hello, Juri-sempai," Miki said quietly, not even turning around.  
  
Juri still didn't know quite how he did that. "Thanks," she said quietly. Miki blushed a bit, looking uncomfortable. He had told her what Shiori had been doing with the former Chairman, even though he knew that he might be endangering his friendship with Juri by doing so. She placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling warmly, saying non-verbally "It's all right."  
  
They talked for a bit on various things, in the comfortable way that friends do, when Juri found herself asking him, "What can you tell me about Shinobara Wakaba ?" Juri was surprised to hear the question cross her lips, but she found herself eagerly awaiting Miki's answer.  
  
Miki surprised her again, this time with a burst of sudden, warm laughter. He smiled as he said, "Wakaba is Tenjou Utena's best friend." He shrugged up at her eloquently before continuing on, "What else do you need to know?"  
  
Juri laughed with him for a minute. "Really, I'm curious. What can you tell me about her, oh quiet but all-seeing one?" she asked.  
  
Miki looked thoughtful, searchig his memory. "Shinobara Wakaba is a fair student, in the eighth grade, popular with her classmates. She's been friends with Utena for many years, apparently. She has so far avoided joining the various clubs, although," he added teasingly, "she has been seen around the fencing matches."  
  
Juri blushed a bit before offering, "She probably has a crush on you."  
  
"Wakaba's had some bad luck as far as love is concerned," Miki continued. "She fell hard for Saionji, a feeling he did not return, and for his amusement he posted one of her love letters on the bulletin board."  
  
"He what?!" Juri blurted. She looked at him for a moment, then rose, her fists clenched and face dark with sudden anger.  
  
"Whoa, there" Miki said, putting his hand on her arm, "it's already been dealt with. Utena called him on his actions and challenged him to a duel." Miki grins, "Kicked his ass, too. There was a rumor that Wakaba and Utena are involved, but I don't think so."  
  
"So that's how Utena got involved with the duels," Juri murmured.  
  
"So why are you asking?" Miki asked giving Juri a steady gaze. Juri blushed a bit.  
  
"I met her recently. She seemed to be..." Juri paused for thought before shrugging slightly and saying, "interesting."  
  
Miki smiled to himself thoughtfully then tore a sheet of paper out from his notebook and wrote something down on it quickly. "Here's her room number and dorm." he said before pushing the sheet of paper towards her. Slightly surprised, Juri took it as he added, "This way, you can say you're sorry for knocking her down earlier." He packed his books up and left.  
  
'How does he find these things out?' Juri wondered as she watched him go.  
  
Juri stood in front of the door, running through her speech yet again. She couldn't believe that she was this nervous. 'I can do this, no problem. She's just an eighth grader, after all,' Juri thought. Steeling her resolve, she firmly knocked on the door. A young girl, clearly not Wakaba, opened the door, looked up at her in absolute shock, and quicky slammed the door shut. From inside, she could hear a faint conversation:  
  
"Oh my god, that's Asirugawa Juri! The fencer! Oh my god!" one voice said.  
  
Another voice that sounded like Wakaba, "Yeah, I met her yesterday."  
  
"Why didn't you TELL me!" the other voice replied, nearly in hysterics.  
  
"Shouldn't we let her in?" Wakaba asked.  
  
There was a moment of dead silence, then Juri heard very fast footsteps. The door opened up and the other girl smiled winningly at Juri, who was doing her very best to keep a straight face. It was taking some effort.  
  
"I'm really sorry," the young girl said, blushing. Juri smiled and assured her that everything was all right, greatly amused. A few moments later, the other girl excused herself.  
  
Juri took the chair by the school desk, swinging it backwards and resting her hands on the back. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for knocking you down yesterday. I was a little upset, and I wasn't watching where I was going," she said charmingly.  
  
Wakaba smiled reassuringly. "There's no harm done." Juri smiled back at her, struck by the girl's casual warmth. So different from her.  
  
"I wanted to make it up to you." Juri reached into her shirt pocket, and placed a ticket on the desk even as she rose to go. "There's a exclusive fencing match coming up in a few days. Admittance is by invitation only. I got this for a friend, but she can't come. I'd... appreciate seeing you there." Juri found herself blushing a bit.  
  
Wakaba looked at the ticket, then up to Juri. "I'd be glad to," she answered happily. 


	3. Two

Revolutionary Girl Utena: The most unexpected thing... Part Two  
  
The morning air was crisp, the sun shining down on the groups of teenagers who were moving through the campus towards their various classes. Walking a little apart from the mob Utena smiled to herself slightly upon seeing the brown haired girl who was impatiently waiting for her and Anthy up on the bridge.  
  
"Good Morning," Utena smiled at her slightly.  
  
Leaning up against the railing Wakaba smiled back, "Good morning, Utena."  
  
From her place by Utena's side Anthy smiled gently and repeated, "Good morning."  
  
Rather surprisingly Wakaba didn't glare at Anthy or try to accuse the dark skinned girl of stealing her Utena-sama away. Instead, the brown haired young woman seemed to be preoccupied about something as she fell into step beside them.  
  
"Utena?" Wakaba smiled at the pink haired girl nervously.  
  
"Yes?" Utena looked down at her curiously while casually returning all of the sweetly called out, 'Good Morning, Utena-sama!' from the girls with little waves of her hand. She didn't take all of it that seriously, she just thought it was because of her boy's school uniform.  
  
Utena, it should be noted, could be a bit blind at times, especially about the adoration that most of the school girls felt for her. Utena was one of a few real idols at the school, along with the members of the student council and a few others.  
  
Wakaba's cheeks actually went a bit red. She took a nervous breath before asking, "What do you think of Arisugawa Juri?"  
  
Utena blinked. "I like her," she shrugged.  
  
Wakaba beamed happily, almost as if this had been the perfect thing to say, "That's good! Because I think I like her, too."  
  
Before Utena could ask her anything more her friend was gone, pelting off to her classes with her usual high energy level. "What was that all about?" Utena blinked.  
  
Anthy smiled sweetly, "I'm sure I don't know, Utena-sama."  
  
"That again," Utena muttered, sweatdropping. "Look, you don't need to call me that," she said with as much patience as she could muster.  
  
Anthy smiled sweetly, "But Utena-sama..."  
  
Utena groaned softly.  
  
Across the campus, two other students fell into step side by side. The difference in their sizes should have made it look comic, but the similarities in their stance and manner outweighed all the differences. "Good morning, sempai," Miki smiled up at Juri.  
  
"Morning," Juri smiled back at the handsome young man. The two fencers walked along silently side by side for a few moments before the orange haired woman said to him quietly, "Thanks for the information about Wakaba."  
  
"You went over to see her?" Miki encouraged.  
  
"Yeah," Juri nodded. She smiled to herself slightly in memory, "I gave her the tickets to the fencing match coming up, the one that I first got for Shiori."  
  
"Hmm," Miki nodded. The blue haired young man frowned slightly as he tentatively reported, "I'm sorry to say that Shiori's been pretty busy, lately."  
  
Juri had to make a face upon hearing that. "Do I really want to know?" she asked him a little plaintively. She had rather hoped, now that they were actually split up, that she wouldn't have to hear about any of Shiori's bed hopping ever again. Juri scowled, she had certainly heard enough about it back when they were dating!  
  
"It might be kind of important for the upcoming matches," Miki sighed softly. He pulled a small notebook out of his breast pocket to check over his information, "Apparently both Touga and Saionji have fallen prey to her wiles."  
  
"The free sword fighting demonstration after the fencing matches," Juri groaned in realization, "Shiori's probably hoping one or both of them will beat me."  
  
Miki nodded just slightly in agreement. He decided not to even mention anything about Shiori's rather embarrassing attempt to seduce him, too. It was one of the very few times that he was actually grateful for Kozue's interference in his life!  
  
"So what do you plan to do now?" Miki looked up to ask her.  
  
Juri nodded grimly, "Win those matches!"  
  
The two separated and Juri walked on to her classes alone, lost in her dark thoughts. She just couldn't believe the level of pure vindictiveness that Shiori was showing. Especially when she considered how the girl's own blatant unfaithfulness had been the main cause of their break up. She just couldn't get her head around it...  
  
"Juri-sama!" a cheerful voice loudly declared.  
  
Juri was suddenly hit from behind by a heavy weight on her back and shoulders, and it took all of her efforts just to stay upright. After staggering about a few steps, Juri realized who was perched on her back and asked, "Wakaba-san?"  
  
Wakaba slid down to the ground, giving Juri a cheerful little smile. "Sorry," though she didn't really sound too terribly apologetic about it, "but I just couldn't resist."  
  
"I've seen you do that to Utena a few times," Juri found herself smiling almost unwillingly back, "I'm now feeling much more sympathetic to her."  
  
A smiling Wakaba fell into step beside her and said, "Then next time, I'll do it while you're leaning out of a window."  
  
"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Juri raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So?" Wakaba smiled irrepressibly.  
  
Juri just had to laugh at that. She actually grinned down at Wakaba and said, "You know, I think I like you."  
  
"Good," Wakaba smiled happily. She tilted her head to the side and asked Juri, "So what had you thinking so intently?"  
  
Juri blinked, realizing that the young woman had jarred her right out of her grim thoughts. "It doesn't matter," she smiled.  
  
Standing not too far away from them a purple haired young woman watched them talking happily away through eyes narrowed by anger. "What's Arisugawa doing talking to a nobody like that girl?" Shiori muttered angrily.  
  
Shiori knew all about this Wakaba, of course. She knew the different rumors around the school about Utena's 'special friend,' and had heard about how Saionji had broken her heart. Under normal circumstances, she could care less about a plain girl like that, but watching her there walking with Juri made her blood boil.  
  
Shiori's hand clenched into a fist, and she closed her eyes to try and force the stinging, bitter tears away. 'I'm going to make her pay for this,' Shiori silently vowed, 'for abandoning me like that. She will so regret it, when she's finally defeated in the upcoming matches.' A cold little smile teased her lips, 'And I am going to be right there to see it.'  
  
With a sudden cute scowl Shiori jerked up. She frowned in thought, "Wait just a minute." She groaned, "Juri was the one who I was relying on to get me in there!" She strode off, grumbling softly to herself, "Damn, now how do I get in there?"  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Three

Revolutionary Girl Utena: The most unexpected thing... Part Three  
  
The swords flickered, a sudden flash of silver, and the final touch was made. "Next!" Juri barked, and her next opponent stepped into the ring.  
  
Wakaba sat up in the stands, watching wide-eyed as Juri easily eliminated opponent after opponent as she trained herself hard for the upcoming fencing matches. Even dressed up in all the regulation fencing gear, her face and body mostly concealed by the pure white uniform, helm and gloves, she still cut a striking figure.  
  
"Next!"  
  
A faint blush colored the brown haired girl's cheeks. More and more often Wakaba had found herself noticing Juri as they spent time together, talking, walking around the large campus. She knew about Juri's reputation, but oddly she found it didn't matter too much. She liked the intense fencer, no matter what people might say about her.  
  
"Next!"  
  
"Juri-sempai is really doing well today," a amused voice noted as he settled down beside her. Miki had a slight smile on his face, his short blue hair messy from the headgear that they all had to wear for the practice.  
  
"She's incredible," Wakaba said breathlessly.  
  
"Maybe so," Miki quietly noted, "but I find that she does even better when you're sitting in the audience."  
  
"Really?" Wakaba looked over at him in surprise.  
  
"So keep up the good work," and with that, Miki got up to walk down and rejoin the other fencers bellow.  
  
Her matches finished, Juri gave a soft sigh, reaching up to pull the protective headgear off. She shook her head, letting her long orange hair fall free in it's usual waves, and felt that warm gaze rest on her again. She looked up into the stands, saw Wakaba beaming down at her, and smiled slightly at her in return.  
  
In another part of the sprawling campus of Ohtori Academy, Tenjou Utena gazed out the window, completely tuning out the droning lecture that was coming from the teacher standing in front of the classroom. At that moment, the pink haired young woman thought that she had much more important things to be considering.  
  
'Juri and Wakaba,' Utena mused, still a bit unsure, but knowing what she had seen. She had watched the two of them walking together earlier, Wakaba's face tilted up happily as she intently listened to the fondly smiling Juri.  
  
Not that Utena minded any of that, exactly. She rather liked Juri, like her friend Miki she was an honorable opponent. She hadn't tried to trick Utena in their Duel, or to mess with her head like Touga did. 'Well, except for that bit by the fountain,' Utena thought, distracted a moment by the mental image of Juri in a nightgown.  
  
A daydreaming Utena smiled a slightly goofy smile, then shook her head firmly. And she knew that she really wasn't one to talk. Here she was, engaged to the Rosebride and living with her over in the East dorm. Yes, it was all completely platonic, but still!  
  
No, the real problem she had with the situation was a lot more personal. Wakaba had been Utena's best friend since they were in elementary school together, and she didn't want to see anything bad happen to her. Juri wasn't exactly a playboy, but she did have that reputation...  
  
"Guess I'll have to talk to her," Utena muttered softly.  
  
Utena looked over at the wall mounted clock and groaned to herself softly. 'Only a half hour to go,' she thought gloomily.  
  
Kiryuu Nanami raised an eyebrow as the note fell out of her locker a short time later. The golden haired young woman received love letters like this fairly often, but not ones that smelled of perfume. She opened it up, reading swiftly, then nodded to herself slightly. Dismissing her hangers- on, she strode out of the building.  
  
The decorative gardens were oddly quiet as Nanami made her way through the greenery, eventually reaching the secluded spot indicated in the note. She smiled slightly when she saw who was waiting there for her and remarked, "Somehow, I'm not surprised."  
  
Shiori smiled slightly, rising from where she was sitting on one of the stone benches, "You're right on time, Miss Nanami."  
  
"You wanted to see me," Nanami gave the younger woman an cold gaze, "so talk."  
  
"I was wondering if you were planning to enter the free-sword competition at the end of the next fencing match?" Shiori asked, moving a bit closer to where Nanami stood.  
  
"I was considering it," Nanami answered quietly. She looked at Shiori cautiously, not backing away from her at all as Shiori got right up to her.  
  
"If you could defeat Juri then," Shiori reached out, gently cupping Nanami's chin as she let her perfume wash over her, "I'd be ever so... appreciative." She leaned a bit closer, her breath brushing Nanami's cheek before a gentle hand stopped her.  
  
"There's two things that you need to know," Nanami's voice was quiet, the young woman gazing into Shiori's dark eyes, "first, if I fight Arisugawa it will be for my own reasons, and second," she abruptly pushed the girl away, "I'd sooner kiss a snake."  
  
"Your brother didn't seem to mind it," Shiori shot back at her from where she lay sprawled out on the green grass.  
  
Nanami froze, then she forced a slight smile onto her face. "Then I'm glad that I'm not repeating my brother's mistakes," she answered.  
  
Shiori got up, dusting herself off carefully. "You know," she looked up at Nanami through half closed eyes, "I think I kind of like it rough." With that, the dark haired girl left, her hips swaying just a bit beneath her short skirt.  
  
"I can't believe this," Nanami sighed, sweatdropping.  
  
The sun was just going down as the two walked away from the school together. Wakaba had reached out tentatively, gently slipping her fingers into Juri's, and found them clasped tightly. "You were terrific in the matches today," Wakaba beamed.  
  
"Thanks," Juri answered quietly. She hesitated a moment, "Thanks for staying through it all. I really appreciate it."  
  
"I like watching you, Juri," Wakaba blushed, realizing how that might be taken wrong.  
  
Juri chuckled softly, but she understood what she meant. As the two approached the school gates they saw an odd sight. Leaning up against two posts a pair of young women waited, pointedly ignoring each other in the process.  
  
"Utena?" Wakaba blinked.  
  
"Nanami?" Juri looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Juri, I need to talk to you," both ladies said at almost exactly the same time. They glared at each other, little sparks of lightning dancing between them.  
  
Wakaba shook her head with a little smile. "I'll see you later, Juri," she gave them a cheery wave, and then she was gone.  
  
Juri scowled at both of them, clearly irritated that her time with Wakaba had been cut short. "All right," she sighed, "what's going on?"  
  
"I'd prefer to discuss this in privacy," Nanami said haughtily.  
  
"My dorm, then," Juri sighed and lead the two off. Almost as soon as they closed the door behind them Nanami began, quietly reciting what had happened in the garden even as Juri poured them all cups of tea.  
  
"Wow," Utena blinked, a bit of a blush to her cheeks.  
  
"Thanks," Juri sighed, admitting to herself that it sounded like something that Shiori would do. She looked at Nanami curiously, "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"I don't like you," Nanami said simply as she got up to leave, "but I think that I may dislike her even more." With that, she left.  
  
Juri picked up her cup, taking a drink. She waved it at Utena, "Your turn."  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Four

Revolutionary Girl Utena: The most unexpected thing... Part Four  
  
Utena looked terribly uncomfortable, standing there in Juri's dorm room, and the orange haired duelist had to smile slightly. Juri looked at her curiously, "This isn't about what happened out at the fountain, is it?"  
  
Utena blushed, "No."  
  
Juri tried not to sigh in relief. She very rarely regretted anything she did, but that was something she did feel just a bit badly about. Sitting out by the fountain she had talked to Utena, a simmering anger rising in her over the girl's cheerful innocence, and in a fit of rage she had tried to take Utena's signet ring away from her.  
  
"Sit down," Juri said gently a bit more gently, waving to one of the chairs. She sat down on the side of her bed, watching Utena pull out a chair and sit. "All right," Juri braced herself with a bit more of her tea, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I.." Utena was looking down into her teacup, "it's about Wakaba." She looked up to meet Juri's eyes, "I'm worried about her."  
  
Juri sat up, concern on her face to demand worriedly, "Is something wrong? Something she isn't telling me about?"  
  
Utena smiled wryly, "I'm worried about her being with you, Juri."  
  
Juri relaxed a bit, but looked over at Utena in confusion. "We're not.." Juri started weakly, then shook her head. She liked being around Wakaba, and if she was honest with herself she might be going beyond simply liking her.  
  
"You may not have done anything," Utena smiled slightly, "but I've seen the way Wakaba looks at you, how she talks about you. At the very least she's badly crushed on you." She took a deep breath, "I just don't want to see her get hurt."  
  
Juri just had to smile to herself, despite the oddness of having Utena acting like Wakaba's overly protective big brother. "I'll do my best not to hurt her," she said to her quietly, "but I can't promise anything."  
  
"Just treat her well," Utena said to her softly as she got up out of the seat and made her way towards the door, "that's all I ask."  
  
"I'll do my best," Juri answered as Utena left.  
  
A short time before then, a young woman stood in the shadows nearby Juri's dorm. She watched Nanami leave with a thoughtful glance, then Shiori sighed softly. 'She probably told Juri about my trying to get her help,' she thought wryly.  
  
The blonde duelist wasn't really Shiori's type, normally. Nanami was self-righteous, arrogant, and far too devoted to her elder brother for Shiori's tastes. Still, she wanted to increase the odds of Juri losing the sword competition, and Nanami might be useful for that.  
  
Shiori had left a note in Nanami's locker, unsigned but scented with her perfume, gambling that her curiosity would cause her to follow the instructions written inside. Waiting in the decorative gardens she watched Nanami make her way through the greenery, eventually reaching the secluded spot indicated in the note. Nanami had smiled slightly and remarked, "Somehow, I'm not surprised."  
  
"You're right on time, Miss Nanami," Shiori had smiled  
  
"You wanted to see me," Nanami said, "so talk."  
  
Shiori felt the coldness of the girl's gaze, but just smiled at the challenge. "I was wondering if you were planning to enter the free-sword competition at the end of the next fencing match?" Shiori had asked, moving a bit closer to where Nanami stood.  
  
"I was considering it," Nanami answered her quietly.  
  
Shiori moved closer to Nanami, angling her body slightly to highlight her many charms. "If you could defeat Juri then," Shiori had reached out, gently cupping Nanami's chin as she let her perfume wash over her, "I'd be ever so... appreciative." She leaned in a bit closer, her breath brushing Nanami's cheek before a gentle hand on her chest stopped her. Shiori shivered in anticipation, surprised to find herself getting turned on.  
  
"There's two things that you need to know," Nanami's voice was quiet, and Shiori felt a moment of anticipation, "first, if I fight Arisugawa it will be for my own reasons, and second," she abruptly pushed Shiori away forcefully, "I'd sooner kiss a snake."  
  
"Your brother didn't seem to mind it," Shiori shot back at her from where she lay sprawled out on the green grass. Her breath was coming even faster as Nanami stood over her, her stance clearly showing her dominance.  
  
She smiled slightly as Nanami froze, then the girl forced a slight smile onto her face. "Then I'm glad that I'm not repeating my brother's mistakes," she had answered.  
  
With a slight smile Shiori had got up, dusting herself off carefully. "You know," she looked up at Nanami through half closed eyes, "I think I kind of like it rough." With that, Shiori had left, intentionally letting her hips sway as she walked away.  
  
Moving out of the shadows as Nanami disappeared from her sight, Shiori felt oddly troubled. She really had enjoyed her little encounter with Nanami, maybe a little too much. Sleeping with Juri had been a pleasure, but she had always felt there was something missing.  
  
'At first I thought that it was the boy's part,' Shiori thought, 'but maybe Juri was just being too.. kind to me? Is that what I need?'  
  
With those disturbing thoughts in her head Shiori walked back towards her own dorm room. Opening the door the ticket to the fencing match was there just as Akio had promised her earlier that evening, but somehow it wasn't as satisfying as she thought it would be.  
  
The next morning Juri smiled to herself slightly as she walked to classes. 'So today's the day,' she mused, 'the fencing match is finally happening in only a few hours.' Competitors from many local schools would be there, and everyone involved would be gunning for her, the fencing champion. Oddly, that didn't worry her too much.  
  
'The real competition will be Saionji and Touga in the free sword competition,' Juri thought. Both were excellent swordsmen, and with Shiori being involved they probably thought that their pride was at stake. Shiori would have appealed to their ego, of that Juri was certain.  
  
'I'm just glad that Utena hasn't entered,' Juri mused, thinking of the girl's almost supernatural ability to win duels.  
  
"Juri-sama!" Wham! Juri was unexpectedly hit from behind, staggering under the weight. Wakaba slid down from her back and grinned up at Juri, "You were getting all serious again."  
  
"Thanks," Juri smiled wryly as they fell into step together.  
  
"Thinking about the fencing matches today?" Wakaba asked, her brown hair falling in a cute little curl down across her forehead.  
  
"Just measuring up the competition," Juri agreed.  
  
"You'll win," Wakaba said softly, her voice filled with absolute conviction, "I know it."  
  
Listening to her words, the sincerity in them, Juri could easily believe it. Still, she smiled slightly, "It's not quite that simple."  
  
"Oh yes it is," Wakaba beamed, "you're the best."  
  
"That's true," Miki agreed as he fell into step beside her.  
  
"You, too?" Juri smiled wryly.  
  
"Of course," Wakaba smiled, "I know everyone thinks you'll win." They walked on, and apologetically she said, "My first class is this way, I'll see you at the matches!"  
  
Miki had to smile slightly as Wakaba gently tugged Juri down, planting a soft kiss to the startled Juri's cheek. Juri stood there frozen a moment, and Miki chuckled softly, "Has she done that to you before?"  
  
Juri touched her cheek, feeling mildly stunned. "No, she hasn't," she said softly.  
  
Miki nudged her gently, and the two moved on together. "I've got news," he said quietly. As Juri looked at him Miki smiled wryly, "It seems that Shiori has managed to get tickets to the match."  
  
Juri made a face, "Great, just great." She ran a hand through her hair, "Let's hope that she and Wakaba don't meet, or I don't know what will happen."  
  
Miki smirked, "Personally, I'd bet on Wakaba kicking Shiori's ass."  
  
"Miki!" Juri scolded him, but he just smiled.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Five

Revolutionary Girl Utena: The most unexpected thing... Part Five: Wakaba  
  
As the sun was setting Shinobara Wakaba lay back on her bed, her curly brown hair flowing free around her head, still dressed in her school girl's uniform. She let her bag drop to the floor with a loud thump as she sighed to herself happily, gazing up at the ceiling and letting her precious memories come rushing over her.  
  
Finally Wakaba smiled a goofy little smile and softly murmured, "Juri."  
  
If someone had told her a few weeks ago that she would get to know the enigmatic fencer, she wouldn't have believed a word of it. Their meeting was something right out of a movie, running into each other in the hallway. Wakaba had actually been cross with Juri, but the orange haired fencer seemed more amused by it than anything else.  
  
It was the next day that Juri actually came to her suite. Wakaba had been stunned, even as she tried to look casual to her roommate. The tall orange haired woman had settled down into one of her old chairs like she owned it, then actually apologized!  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for knocking you down yesterday. I was a little upset, and I wasn't watching where I was going," Juri had said charmingly.  
  
Wakaba had managed a smile, stammering out, "There's no harm done." Juri smiled back at her, and the younger girl was struck by the elegance of the woman  
  
"I wanted to make it up to you." Juri then reached into her shirt pocket, and placed a ticket on the desk even as she got up to go. "There's a exclusive fencing match coming up in a few days. Admittance is by invitation only. I got this for a friend, but she can't come. I'd... appreciate seeing you there." Juri actually looked a bit uncomfortable, a faint blush on her cheeks.  
  
She had looked down at the ticket, then Wakaba gazed up to Juri. "I'd be glad to," she answered her happily, wishing there was something more she could say. That night Wakaba had a hard time sleeping, looking over at where Juri had sat with a certain amount of awe and wonder. By the time morning came, Wakaba had known she had to do something.  
  
The was sun shining down on her as Wakaba stood impatiently waiting for Utena and Anthy to reach the top of the bridge.  
  
"Good morning," Utena had smiled at her slightly.  
  
Leaning up against the railing Wakaba smiled back, "Good morning, Utena."  
  
From her place walking by Utena's side Anthy had smiled at her gently and respectfully repeated, "Good morning."  
  
It was odd, she had felt so good that morning, even Anthy hadn't bothered her. "Utena?" Wakaba smiled as she fell in beside the pink haired girl.  
  
"Yes?" Utena looked down at her curiously.  
  
Wakaba could feel her cheeks actually going a bit red. She took a nervous breath before softly asking her, "What do you think of Arisugawa Juri?"  
  
Utena blinked. "I like her," she shrugged.  
  
Wakaba had to smile at that simple answer. But it was true, and it seemed to reveal something within her too as she said, "That's good! Because I think I like her, too."  
  
Leaving Utena looked after her curiously Wakaba had taken off, heading for her classes. But it wasn't too long before she stumbled across two figures talking together. Walking beside Juri was Miki Kaoru, a fellow fencer, and there was an odd intimacy to their talk.  
  
Wakaba felt a surprising stab of jealousy at that. 'What am I thinking?' she wondered, her heart racing. She barely knew Juri, why was she so... She felt a bit of relief as they seperated, but whatever he had told Juri, it wasn't good. The tall woman walked with shoulders slumped, clearly lost to her darker thoughts.  
  
'She shouldn't be like that,' Wakaba thought, wondering how she might jar her from her thoughts. Taking a deep breath she ran and leapt, yelling out, "Juri-sama!"  
  
Juri staggered about for a few steps, the she seemed to realize who was perched on her back and asked, "Wakaba-san?"  
  
Wakaba slid down to the ground, giving Juri a cheerful little smile. "Sorry," though she couldn't really manage to sound too terribly apologetic about it, "but I just couldn't resist."  
  
"I've seen you do that to Utena a few times," Juri smiled almost unwillingly back at her, "I'm now feeling much more sympathetic to her."  
  
Wakaba fell into step beside her and looked up at Juri, "Then next time, I'll do it while you're leaning out of a window."  
  
"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Juri had raised an eyebrow, and Wakaba was stuck by her beauty once again..  
  
'She really is like the panther that the other students call her,' Wakaba thought even as she smiled impishly,"So?"  
  
Juri laughed softly at that. Wakaba felt her heart leap as Juri actually grinned down at her, "You know, I think I like you."  
  
"Good," Wakaba felt relieved to hear that. She tilted her head to the side and asked Juri, "So what had you thinking so intently?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Juri smiled.  
  
'I wonder,' Wakaba had thought, but just let it go. That afternoon classes had let out, and hesitantly Wakaba had waited in a new place. Juri had walked out of her classes, her eyes visibly widening at seeing Wakaba there, then she smiled.  
  
"Thanks for walking with me," Juri had said softly as they walked across the campus. The sun was on it's slow journey to sunset, and Juri's mane was lit fire-gold.  
  
"I should be thanking you," Wakaba had answered her softly, "I've seen all the girls around you, the ones who call you Prince."  
  
"No," Juri shook her head. It looked like the taller girl was having trouble finding the right words to say, "You're different than they are, you know. None of them would dare to approach me, and they would never talk to me the way you do."  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Wakaba asked faintly.  
  
"Good," Juri smiled, and their fingers touched, "very good." Their hands entwined, the two of them walking together until they reached Juri's dorm.  
  
"Good night, Juri-sama," and Wakaba went up on her tiptoes, gently pressing her lips to the surprised looking Juri's cheek.  
  
"Wakaba?" Juri's voice was soft as Wakaba began to move away.  
  
"Yes?" Wakaba stopped, her heart in her throat.  
  
"Thank you," Juri said softly. The taller woman's smile was apparent in her voice, "Could you come to the fencing practice tomorrow? I seem to do better when you're there."  
  
"I'd love to," Wakaba smiled happily.  
  
The next day, and everyday after, Wakaba attended the practices. Juri was a goddess of victory in the ring, winning her matches and moving on to the next with a cold efficiency so different than how she acted other times. And after the practices, Juri and Wakaba would walk together.  
  
The gardens and walking paths of Ohtori were perfect places to talk, quiet and private spots were almost everywhere. They moved through the roses and flowers, and quietly talked about almost everything. Everything but one.  
  
Wakaba turned herself sideways on the bed, curling up a bit as she considered what was happening to her. She had teasingly proclaimed her love to Utena before, throwing her arms around her best friend and embarrasing her to no end. But the feelings Wakaba was developing for Juri, they were deeper, stronger than that.  
  
"I love her," Wakaba murmured to herself softly.  
  
Tomorrow was the exclusive fencing match that Juri had given her the ticket to, and she looked forward to it with great anticipation. Not because Juri would win, because she felt sure of that, but afterwards... Wakaba would tell Juri how she felt about her.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Six

Revolutionary Girl Utena: The most unexpected thing... Part Six  
  
Miki smiled slightly, watching the crowds filling up the seats. "I see Wakaba's right up front," he reported to Juri with a slight smile.  
  
Standing nearby him Juri's orange hair flowed down her back. "Good," Juri looked up, meeting Wakaba's eyes and warming at the girl's happy smile. Utena and Anthy sat down nearby her, and Juri felt a bit of relief at that.  
  
"You know they'll keep an eye on her," Miki softly reassured her, "and now we have to concentrate on our matches."  
  
"True," Juri limbered up, the long white fencing uniform clinging to her body. She looked over at the other fencers, assessing them with her eyes, then let her gaze wander to where the free sword competitors awaited.  
  
"Well, isn't that interesting," Miki murmured as they saw Nanami moving from the audience towards where her older brother waited.  
  
"Isn't it?" Juri agreed.  
  
Nanami walked forward, her long golden brown hair flowing down her back in a braid. "Saionji," she nodded to the green haired swordsman, then moved on. "Big brother," and her voice had an odd gentleness.  
  
"Nanami," Touga smiled, his long red hair flowing down his back, a single lock dangling in front of his eye. He looked at her curiously, "Are you going to be competing, too?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on it," Nanami calmly replied. She looked at her brother thoughtfully, "You do know that Shiori's manipulating you, right?"  
  
"Of course," Touga smiled slightly. "It's remarkably petty of her, trying to have Juri defeated so publicly." A soft chuckle, "Now if it was you, Juri would be in far more grave danger."  
  
"True," Saionji said with a smile, "Juri would be facing a real trial if she had angered you, Nanami." His face went grim, "I still remember what you did to Anthy.."  
  
"Jealousy makes one do strange things," Nanami said to them simply. She looked over at Touga, "So why are you going through with this?"  
  
Touga smiled slightly, his hair blowing back from his face. "When one is flat on their back," he smiled wryly, "it's not very hard to get concessions from a person. But I did give my word, and I do intend to keep it."  
  
"You two need to start thinking with your brains," Nanami pushed a lock of hair back from her face, "not with your..."  
  
"Nanami," Saionji scolded her.  
  
Nanami sighed softly, shaking her head. "I'll see you both later," and with that she headed towards the stands. She saw a figure enter the large fencing hall, and frowned as she made a straight line towards Wakaba. She moved to intercept her, gabbing hold of the beautiful woman's arm.  
  
"Well," Shiori looked Nanami up and down, taking in the sleek duelist uniform that the blonde had chosen to wear, "Are you competing, too?"  
  
"No," Nanami said crisply. She gave Shiori a frown, noting the overly tight school uniform she was wearing, "Did that shrink in the wash?"  
  
Shiori narrowed her eyes. "I guess I should go to my seat," she tried to tug her arm free,  
  
"You're not sitting there," Nanami said.  
  
"Oh yes I am," Shiori smirked as she broke free.  
  
"Oh, dear," Anthy sighed, watching Shiori stalk towards them.  
  
"Suddenly, I'm glad that you asked me to sit in the middle," Wakaba noted, sitting safely between Utena and Anthy.  
  
"She tries anything," Utena promised, "she'll regret it."  
  
But before Shiori could take the seat right beside Utena, Nanami was there. "Would you mind?" she asked them, plopping down so that the only spot left for Shiori was the one beside her, well away from Wakaba.  
  
Utena blinked. She didn't know why Nanami was actually helping Wakaba, but she wasn't going to question it. "Sure," she smiled.  
  
Shiori sat down, scowling. "What are you up to?" she glared at Nanami.  
  
The blonde smirked. "What, confounding you isn't reason enough?" Nanami drawled. She looked out to where the matches had started, the lower ranking fencers moving against each other. "I didn't like it, you believing I could be bought so easily," she said quietly.  
  
Shiori hesitated, looking over at the intense young woman's face. Finally she softly murmured, "I misjudged you, certainly."  
  
Juri tensed, watching Shiori make her way towards Wakaba, then felt a flash of relief as Nanami acted. "We're going to owe her one, later," Miki mused, watching the matches with an amused air about him.  
  
"Probably," Juri agreed. The first sets of matches were nearly over, and Juri wasn't terribly impressed. "Our turns are coming up," she said, "be ready."  
  
"Good luck," Miki offered as Juri's name was called out.  
  
"Luck is for amateurs," Juri shot back with a smile. She nodded to the referee, then looked over her opponent. A slim young man, a bit taller than Miki. He was trying to look confident, but there was something in his eyes...  
  
"Begin!" the referee called, and the boy moved. His sword flicked up, trying to make Juri flinch, but she calmly batted it aside. She saw an opening almost immediately, waited for a moment to see if it was a feint, then moved in, scoring the first point of the match in seconds. With a fierce look on her face Juri decided that this boy just wasn't worth her time, and scored the remaining points needed in only moments.  
  
"I.. didn't even see you move, that last time," he took his mask off, looking up at her in awe. "How.." he trailed off.  
  
"Get faster," Juri said to him simply, but she softened it a bit by adding, "we may have a rematch someday."  
  
"Right," he grinned, moving off.  
  
Miki had won his match also, Juri noted as she made her way over to get a bit of water. The members of the opposition were all looking at her differently, almost fearfully. 'Guess they've decided to believe in my reputation,' she mused.  
  
"Go, Juri," Wakaba cheered, and Juri found herself grinning.  
  
The next two matches were a little tougher, but not by that much. One scored a point on her before she took the tall redhead down, but other than that, the matches weren't tall that close. Miki made his way over to her, his face grave.  
  
"There's at least one good fencer over there," Miki admitted, taking his protective helmet off. "It looks like I'm out, at least this time."  
  
"Who is it," Juri asked him, unbuttoning the throat buttons of her suit, taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly, trying to relax.  
  
"The blue haired woman," Miki nodded to where the woman was standing, "she goes to the same school as that redhead who gave you trouble does."  
  
"Graviton, right?" Juri asked, feeling the blue haired woman's eyes on her. "Strange name for a school." She took another drink of water, "So who is in the finals?"  
  
"You and her, apparently," Miki said dryly, "you both have been taking your matches by force, you know." He shrugged, "This next one, it's just to see who gets third."  
  
"Huh," Juri paid more attention, seeing it was the redhead that had nearly beaten her. The woman was both fast and skillful, and she finished her match in only a few seconds.  
  
"You're up," Miki gave her a grin.  
  
Juri buttoned her jacket back up again, carrying the protective mask in her hand as she slowly walked to the ring, the blue haired girl doing much the same. "Best two out of three," the referee reminded them, "good luck."  
  
"May the best woman win," the blue haired woman said, "which of course will be me. Try to give me a good match, please?"  
  
Juri pulled her helm on, a slight smile on her face. She didn't choose to answer her verbally, instead she simply raised her foil to the guard position, waiting. There was a flash of a smile from the blue haired woman, who took up a guard position of her own.  
  
"Begin!" the referee called out, and their swords came together with a clash. Back and forth they moved, silver blades flashing, searching for any weakness. The woman got her blade under Juri's, drove the sword up as she lunged in, scoring the first point.  
  
"Nice," Juri admitted, stepping back a moment to try to loosen her arm. She couldn't believe the girl had pulled that off...  
  
"Thank you," the blue haired girl nodded.  
  
Juri stepped back into the ring, feeling Wakaba's gave on her. The girl practically radiated a sincere belief in Juri, and she felt a strength rising in her, banishing tiredness. Juri moved, following up on a weakness she had seen in the first clash of swords, swiftly scoring her own point on the startled looking young woman.  
  
"Nice," The blue haired girl echoed Juri's own words, her grin one of honest enjoyment.  
  
'This is it,' Juri thought as they came together again, swords flashing, 'this point wins or looses the match.'  
  
The swords flashed back and forth, the audience watching rapt as the two women faced off. They were nearly the same height, their reaches nearly the same, and they were surprisingly evenly matched. For thirsty seconds, then a minute they sparred, each searching for an opening.  
  
"There!" Juri gasped as she struck, her blade resting between the surprised woman's breasts.  
  
"Point, Arisugawa!" the referee called, "Arisugawa wins!"  
  
"JURI!" Wakaba was off the bench like a shot, throwing her arms around the taller girl's neck and bouncing up and down, "You did it!"  
  
"Thanks," Juri hugged her, not caring about who might be watching.  
  
'Juri won,' Shiori thought to herself sourly. 'Well, at least Touga and Saionji still have a shot at her in the free sword competition.'  
  
To be continued....  
  
AN: The blue and red headed girls are B-ko and A-ko from Project A-ko, visiting from Graviton High School. Yes, I like off cameos... 


	8. Seven

Revolutionary Girl Utena: The most unexpected thing... Part Seven  
  
"The free sword competition," the announcer's voice loudly declared, "the free sword competition with begin soon!"  
  
"Juri," Wakaba murmured, the brown haired younger girl safe in the gentle circle of Juri's comforting arms.  
  
"Thank you," Juri said softly, finally letting her go.  
  
Wakaba looked up at Juri, a bit startled, "For what?"  
  
"I had a moment there," Juri said softly, "when she was winning. Then I looked over and saw you, and it became easy."  
  
"You're welcome," Wakaba blushed faintly, a smile on her face.  
  
Juri hesitated, a blush appearing on her cheeks as the orange haired duelist looked down into those eyes. "There's something I want to tell you," she said softly, "will you meet me after the free sword competition.."  
  
Wakaba reached up, putting her finger on Juri's lips. She took a deep breath, then with a smile said, "Juri, I think I love you."  
  
"I was... I mean I was going to.." Juri stammered, then she grinned, pulling Wakaba close to her once again, "I love you, too."  
  
"Ahem," Miki cleared his throat uncomfortably. Juri gave the blue haired boy a look and he shrugged, "Sorry, but we've got to get ready."  
  
"I'll see you later," Juri released her reluctantly.  
  
"You'll win, Juri," Wakaba smiled as she walked back to her seat, "see you!"  
  
Shiori had the oddest look on her face, watching the two of them together. Nanami looked at the violet haired girl, "Are you all right?"  
  
A muscle in Shiori's jaw jumped as she clenched it hard. "No, I'm not," she said to her softly. The look on Juri's face, the joy in it, it was something she hadn't seen before. 'Wakaba makes her happy,' Shiori admitted, 'happier than I ever did.'  
  
"I'm sorry," Nanami said simply, her golden hair tied back in a simple braid. Shiori looked at her in surprise, hearing the gentle sincerity in her voice. Nanami smiled wryly at the look on Shiori's face, "I know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you."  
  
Shiori hesitated, it was clear the girl wanted to say something biting. Instead she simply said, "Yeah, I guess you do." She looked back to where Juri and Wakaba were reluctantly parting and asked, "How do you manage?"  
  
"I'm not a very good example," Nanami admitted, "I lashed out at anyone he dared care for." She paused thoughtfully, "I suppose I eventually just had to let it go."  
  
"It can't have been that easy," Shiori said softly.  
  
"No, it wasn't," Nanami quietly acknowledged. "I still have some feelings for him, but... it's not that obsessive love. I care for him, but that's it."  
  
"I suppose you don't give lessons?" Shiori asked half seriously.  
  
"We'll see," Nanami gave her a slight smile.  
  
"Wonder what they're talking about?" Miki asked, nodding to where Shiori and Nanami had their heads close together, talking intently. The two had slipped away to change out of the fencing gear to their duelist's uniforms.  
  
"Good question," Juri murmured, swinging her sword cautiously, limbering up her arm. She looked up to see Touga and Saionji doing similar preparations, both of the young men entirely focused on their actions.  
  
"You heard about how we're going to be doing these duels?" Miki asked curiously, his own rapier humming as it cut through the air.  
  
"Rose duels," Juri quietly agreed, "just like in the arena. I wonder who made that suggestion, our acting chairman?"  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me," Miki agreed. He frowned, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully, "I do wonder why, though."  
  
"If Utena does get defeated in the duels," Juri noted, "he needs to know which of us could seriously challenge him. So, we fight here among ourselves."  
  
The referee walked over to the scoring board, where the order of the free sword bouts was being set up. Miki would be fighting against Juri first, then Saionji, and finally their student council president, Touga himself.  
  
"You know," Miki said hesitantly, "I am going to be going against you all out, right?"  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything else," Juri smiled at her friend, "you know that. And I'm glad that you decided to compete, even with this whole mess."  
  
"Me, too," Miki gave her a salute with the blade he carried, even as the referee called out a minute warning before the start of the duels.  
  
The announcer's voice came over the hall's speakers, "The contestants will be doing a unusual form of dueling today. Each will wear a rose in their breast pocket, and the winner will need to cut away the loser's rose. A test of skill, these will be impressive matches."  
  
Juri was a bit surprised to see Anthy there, holding the roses dressed in her usual school girl's uniform. An orange rose was put into Juri's pocket as the girl smiled, "Good luck, champion."  
  
"Thank you," Juri smiled wryly.  
  
Anthy strode over to Miki, placing a blue rose in his own pocket. Instead of a circle a large square had been cleared, with posts set up to define the edges of where they could do. It was a generous territory to fight in, allowing the competitors room to move.  
  
"Fighters, to your positions," the referee called. Juri and Miki each took their place, gazing at each other intently. "Ready," the referee paused a moment, "fight!"  
  
The two fighters moved almost at the same time, swords coming together with a ring of metal on metal. Swords slipped along the length of the blades as Miki tried to slip under her guard, but Juri quickly countered that. There were broad smiles on each face, both clearly enjoying the competition as they fought for minutes.  
  
Later on Juri couldn't really explain what she saw, the opening that she used to win the match. Maybe it was because of how well she knew Miki, maybe it was something else. All she knew was that her sword moved, slipping by the boy's guard to send the petals of a blue rose blowing away on a gentle breeze.  
  
"Arisugawa wins!" the referee declared excitedly.  
  
Miki stood there, a stunned look on his face, then he grinned. "Congratulations, sempai," he beamed, offering his hand.  
  
"Thanks, I..." Juri started, only to be hit by a flying glomp.  
  
"Juri!" Wakaba squealed, "That was incredible!"  
  
"Five minute break between matches," the referee called, "Five minutes."  
  
"That doesn't give you much time to regain your strength," Miki frowned.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Juri smiled as she looked down at the beaming Wakaba, "with you cheering me on I can't loose."  
  
Wakaba laughed softly, tightening her arms around Juri's neck. "I could stay like this forever," she sighed happily.  
  
"Me, too," Juri agreed. "But I've still got two matches to go before I can rest," she said softly.  
  
"I'll be waiting," Wakaba slipped free, walking back to her seat by Utena and Anthy.  
  
Miki looked a bit surprised, looking at the group sitting there. "Is it me," he mused as they walked towards a bench to sit, "or does Shiori look happy you won?"  
  
Juri looked towards there and nodded slightly. "I guess anything is possible," she admitted.  
  
"What do you think Saionji will do?' Miki asked as they sat down.  
  
The green haired duelist was limbering up, performing generous swings with his katana. "Power and speed," Juri noted, "but I've got something better."  
  
"What?" Miki blinked.  
  
"I'm going to avenge my girlfriend's honor," Juri smiled nastily, "I'm going to make Saionji regret ever hurting her feelings."  
  
"He's doomed," Miki agreed.  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Eight

Revolutionary Girl Utena: The most unexpected thing... Part Eight  
  
"Is it just me," Saionji asked Touga softly, nodding towards where Juri was stretching, "or does Juri have a particularly murderous look on her face?"  
  
"It's not just you," Touga took a look and agreed, his own red-brown hair falling down his back in a smooth wave. "Have you done anything to annoy her recently?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Not that I know of," Saionji turned away from Juri's glare uncomfortably.  
  
Touga looked thoughtful, "I understand that Juri has recently become friends with Wakaba, however. Didn't you treat her rather badly?"  
  
Saionji's eyes widened slightly as he remembered. "Oh dear," he finally murmured softly. He looked back at the still glaring Juri, "I wonder if I could just surrender?"  
  
"We did give our word to Shiori we'd fight Juri," Touga reminded him with a slight smile. He patted his friend on the shoulder, "Don't worry, she won't do anything too lethal." He paused before quietly adding, "I hope."  
  
"You're so comforting," Saionji said dryly.  
  
Over in the spectator seats there was a great deal of whispered conversation going on among the guests. "Saionji almost looks worried," Nanami noted, watching her elder brother Touga and Saionji readying for their bouts with Juri. The blonde shook her head with a smile, "I wonder if Saionji's figured out what he's getting into?"  
  
"I almost feel sorry for him," Shiori admitted. Her purple hair curled against her neck, brushing up against the top of her girl's uniform. "I wonder if I should just release both of them from their promises?" she mused, moving to get up.  
  
Nanami put her hand on Shiori's arm, "No, you don't need to." She was a bit surprised at the softness of the girl's arm, Shiori's delicate scent washing over her. She let go quickly, almost as if she had been burned.  
  
"Why not?" Shiori asked curiously as she sat back down. Surprisingly her arm almost felt cold, without that gentle touch resting there.  
  
Nanami had a faint blush on her cheeks as she looked out at the waiting fighters, "Both of them could use to be taken down a peg, you know." She looked over at the beaming Wakaba and softly added, "Even if Juri looses, I doubt the two of them would care."  
  
Shiori looked at Wakaba, and was just a bit surprised not to feel a stab of jealousy. Looking back out at Juri she searched for the anger she had felt, the vengefulness, but there seemed to be nothing left there. "You could be right," Shiori smiled slightly at Nanami.  
  
Juri stood slightly apart from the others, readying her sword arm while Miki looked on. "Are you ready, sempai?" the blue haired young man asked.  
  
"Always," Juri answered coolly, her long orange hair flowing over her shoulders. She raised her sword, the weapon shining in the dim light, "I've been waiting for this."  
  
"Make sure you don't lose your perspective," Miki cautioned her, "win the match, don't go too overboard getting Saionji."  
  
"Yes, mother," Juri gave him a gentle smile.  
  
Juri walked to her place, waiting for Anthy. She stood there, holding the two roses dressed in her usual school girl's uniform. An fresh orange rose was put into Juri's pocket as the girl smiled up at her slightly, "Good luck with your next match."  
  
"Thanks," Juri said, looking over at her opponent.  
  
Anthy gracefully walked over to Saionji, placing a green rose in his own pocket. "Thank you," Saionji said, studying Anthy with a searching gaze.  
  
Together they walked over to the squared off dueling arena, a large open space for them to move in. Saionji looked good dressed in his duelist uniform, almost shining with confidence, but there was worry in his eyes.  
  
"Fighters, take your positions," the referee called out. Juri and Saionji each took their place, their eyes meeting like a invisible clash of swords. "Ready," the referee paused for a moment before loudly declaring, "fight!"  
  
Saionji was moving as soon as the referee called, but Juri took a different tact. She stood there calmly, waiting for his rush. He reached her, Juri turned his sword aside even as she moved gracefully to the side.  
  
He skidded to a stop, Saionji raised his blade and ran at her once again. Juri watched his coming, still as a pool of water, moving the minimal amount to turn him aside. But this time her blade flicked out, cutting a decorative piece right off of his uniform.  
  
Juri had a Mona Lisa smile on her face, her expression unreadable as she raised her blade to the guard position once again. The windows to the gum were open, a faint breeze stirring Juri's long hair to flow around her.  
  
"What is she doing?" Wakaba squeaked out nervously as she watched Saionji charge at the challenging Juri once again.  
  
"Wearing him down," Utena said, the pink haired duelist leaning forward as she watched the battle eagerly. "Saionji is tiring himself out, while Juri's saving her strength," she explained, "and when she decides the time is right, she'll strike."  
  
"I wouldn't have thought Juri was capable of such deviousness," Nanami noted, "I underestimated her, I think."  
  
"Never underestimate Juri," Shiori smiled slightly, watching the battle with honest pleasure, "I leaned that the hard way."  
  
Nanami gave her a thoughtful look, "Is that why you were trying to recruit me to fight, because you knew she was capable of this?"  
  
Shiori smiled back at the blonde, "You're dangerous in your own way, Miss Kiryuu. I thought you could at least make this an interesting fight."  
  
"Thank you," Nanami actually blushed a bit as she turned back to the fight.  
  
Saionji panted as he raised his katana again, his eyes narrowed in anger. Juri met his gaze calmly, just a hint of a smile teasing her lips. "You made a fool of Wakaba in public," Juri said softly, "do you remember?"  
  
"Yes," Saionji scowled, meeting her gaze defiantly.  
  
"Well, this little run around the ring you just did is my payback," Juri said. Her blade came up as she smiled, "Let's finish this."  
  
Saionji barely managed to get his sword in place to block her attack, literally skidding backwards as she drove forward. Juri's sword flashed as she attacked smoothly, driving the blade upwards and striking across the exhausted man's chest.  
  
Rose petals fluttered to the ring floor as Saionji dropped to his knees. His sword suddenly to heavy he leaned forward, sighing. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning," Saionji groaned before simply collapsing.  
  
"Arisugawa wins!" the referee declared again, a broad smile on his face.  
  
"Juri!" Wakaba hit her with a flying hug. "Juri! Juri! Juri! Juri!" she nearly choked Juri before finally letting her go. "That was incredible!"  
  
Touga helped Saionji up, "You all right?"  
  
"Kill me now," Saionji groaned.  
  
"Well, not today," Touga looked over at Juri, the taller woman hugging the smaller girl close. "I didn't think Juri had that in her," he added.  
  
"Trust me, she does," Saionji sighed. He watched the two of them together before adding, "That's so cute it's almost sickening."  
  
"Let's get you some rest," Touga helped haul the other boy over to the benches at the side. "Thanks for taking her on first," he said, "it may help me face her later."  
  
Saionji wiped the sweat from his brow, "At least she's not pissed at you."  
  
"That's a plus," Touga agreed.  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Nine Final

Revolutionary Girl Utena: The most unexpected thing... Part Nine  
  
Touga looked up from the badly exhausted Saionji, taking in Juri and Wakaba thoughtfully. They stood together, talking happily, the shorter brown haired girl nearly bouncing with joy. 'I wonder if Shiori ever expected that?' the redhead man wondered.  
  
Reminded of the purple haired vixen he looked over, smiling to himself slightly. Sitting side by side Shiori and Nanami talked eagerly, clearly enjoying each other's company. 'I didn't think my sister had it in her,' he mused. They were an odd couple, his intense blonde sister and the sultry seducer, but an oddly fitting one as well.  
  
"My brother's watching us," Nanami noted to Shiori softly.  
  
Shiori looked up, then dismissed him with a glance. 'Not that he was bad,' she thought as she turned her gaze back to Nanami, 'but he wasn't great, anyway.' She gave Nanami a smile, "I'm almost looking forward to seeing Juri trounce him."  
  
"We'll see," Nanami said, "he has beaten her before."  
  
Shiori looked over to where Juri and Wakaba stood, "Maybe, but I think Juri wasn't fighting for someone then."  
  
Nanami didn't look away from Shiori's face as she firmly agreed, "That can make all the difference."  
  
Shiori felt herself blushing, though she wasn't quite sure why.  
  
Juri sat on a bench, drinking from a bottle of water as Wakaba sat beside her. "Thank you for what you did," Wakaba said softly, the brown haired girl looking at her caringly.  
  
Juri flashed Wakaba a smile, "It was my pleasure." A bit more seriously the orange haired woman said, "He hurt you, not once but twice. Paying him back was worth it."  
  
Wakaba bent forward a bit, laying her head on Juri's shoulder. "Would it bother you if I admitted seeing you do that to him felt pretty good?" she said softly.  
  
Juri laughed quietly, the vibration shaking Wakaba slightly. "You're human," she said, "just like everyone else. Besides, Saionji was an ass."  
  
Wakaba snickered at that.  
  
"Now there's just Touga," Juri murmured. She looked down at Wakaba, "I should warn you, he's beaten me before." She didn't mention the duels to her, though Juri knew she would have to eventually. It was too great of a secret to keep from someone... you loved.  
  
"You mean in the Duels?" Wakaba looked up at her to ask. She smiled gently and squeezed her arm, "I believe in you, Juri."  
  
Juri blinked in surprise, trying to absorb the first thing that Wakaba had said, "You know about the Duels?"  
  
"There were always rumors around the campus," Wakaba said softly, "and those signet rings are a bit of a clue."  
  
Juri looked at her signet, gleaming in the hall's light. "You've got a point," she admitted softly. She took Wakaba's hand, "I'll win this for you."  
  
Looking up at the clock Juri began to walk over to her place, only to be stopped by Wakaba. She undid the scarf from her uniform, tying it around Juri's arm, "For luck."  
  
"Thanks," Juri smiled, moving over to wait for Anthy.  
  
Anthy approached the tall duelist with the two roses in hand, dressed in her usual school girl's uniform. An fresh orange rose was put into Juri's pocket, the scent swirling around them as the girl smiled up at her slightly, "Good luck." She paused a second before adding, "And Utena said you should go kick his ass.  
  
Juri laughed suddenly, looking over to see a grinning Utena giving her a thumbs up. "Thanks," Juri chuckled.  
  
Touga watched as Anthy walked to him, his red rose glowing softly in the light. He gaze Anthy a respectful nod, but his focus was on Juri.  
  
Together they walked over to the squared off dueling arena, a large open space for them to move about in. Touga raised his sword gracefully, giving Juri a confident smile, his eyes dropping to the cloth tied around Juri's arm.  
  
"I hope you weren't hurt in the last match," Touga purred.  
  
Juri ignored him, centering herself with a steady breath.  
  
"Fighters, take your positions," the referee called out. Juri and Touga each walked to their place, their eyes meeting in a searching moment. "Ready," the referee paused for a moment before loudly declaring, "fight!"  
  
Touga stood statue still, his guard nearly perfect as they stood there silently, ignoring the call to battle. A whisper of a smile teased his face, but his eyes were hard as stone, focused entirely on the moment.  
  
'This is going to end fast,' Juri realized, 'the first move will be it.' She studied him, searching for the opening, the tiny moment of weakness that could spell victory. Seconds dragged on to a minute, then Juri saw it!  
  
Her orange hair streamed behind her like a banner as Juri shot across the arena, sword swinging up as she moved. Touga tried to put his sword between the blade and his rose, there was a sound like a bell ringing, metal breaking, and as the larger piece of Touga's sword flew into the distance as the rose petals blew around them...  
  
"And I thought only Utena did that," Touga managed, gazing down in honest shock at the broken hilt of his blade.  
  
"JURI!!!" Wakaba hit her with a flying hug, sending the taller girl crashing down to the floor of the arena. "I knew you could do it!" she squealed happily.  
  
"Congratulations," Touga managed as the entire arena descended into bedlam, the young women cheering for Juri.  
  
"Thanks," Juri wasn't really paying attention, holding Wakaba as she got back to her feet. "We won," she said quietly.  
  
"There goes my revenge scheme," Shiori said, but she didn't sound too disappointed as the stands around them emptied of students heading towards the victor.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Nanami asked.  
  
Shiori gave Utena and Anthy a chance to rush down to the celebration before admitting to Nanami, "I'm not sure."  
  
"I think we were going to go have a talk," Nanami rose, offering the other girl her hand, "why don't we do that?"  
  
Shiori took the hand, letting Nanami pull her up to her feet. "I'd like that," Shiori smiled, meeting Nanami's eyes happily.  
  
Epilogue: Everything After.  
  
Juri grinned as she climbed behind the wheel of their honeymoon roadster, looking over at Wakaba adoringly. The duels, the tournament, they were all in the distant past now, though the consequences were still being felt.  
  
Shiori stood on the steps watching them go, her eyes shining with happiness. Standing beside her Nanami held that delicate hand, the matching bracelets they always wore gleaming. They had come together sometime after the tourney, an unusual couple to say the least. Nanami lost her followers for awhile, but she regained her standing eventually.  
  
Utena and Anthy moved forward, a blushing Utena still holding the flowers with a odd smile. Wakaba still had moments when she showed jealousy about that, but Juri couldn't blame her. She still had moments about Shiori.  
  
"Ready?" Wakaba asked with a smile, leaning forward to kiss Juri.  
  
"Always," Juri whispered back, starting up the car. They pulled out onto the road, Juri smiling to herself, 'Not that I'd trade Wakaba for anything.' She looked at she smiling lover, 'Not for anything in the world.'  
  
The End 


End file.
